Stop The Pendulum and Start Anew
by myriads upon myriads
Summary: Ichigo goes back in time 200 years in order to prepare for the quincy invasion. Ichigo x Yoruichi possible Ichigo x Harem.
1. Prolougue

**myriads upon myriads here hope you enjoy.**

Hell. If you asked someone that's where they'd tell you they were. Mountains cut down fires raging all around bodies strewn across the landscape. The streets ran red with the blood of the shinigami and quincy. The thousand year blood war ended in a little over a month. A month of pure hell for both sides involved there were 6 shinigami left and only one quincy some would say but there were no victors in a conflct like this and the final battle would tell if those numbers truly prevailed.

'All this for the senses of one man' This is what ichigo thought as he stood in front of the corpses of two of the most powerful quincys namely Jugram Hashwalt andh Uryuu Ishida. "Kurosaki we have to go!" barked the hard voice of the captain of the second division. As Ichigo gazed at her his eyes drifted to the scar over her left eye she had gotten it trying to save her master from Juha Bach's sword the death of Yoruichi had affected them all but non felt it as much as Soi fong. He could see it in her eyes the burning need for vengeance regularly he would have advised her to stay out of this but it didnt matter this madness with the quincies had thrown the worlds out of balance despite thee soul kings best efforts every thing was dying.

As ichigo surveyed the group of including Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia kuchiki, Renji abarai, Soi fong, and of course himself he had only one thing to say "Let's go kill the king". As they sped of Ichigo gained the lead and arrived first Soi fong second Kenpachi and Byakuya third Rukia forth and finally Renji grumbling something about 'speed demons' knowing he was built for power he was easily ignored. As the stood before the quincy strong hold ichigo yelled out "WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE YOU COME OUT OR WE COME IN YOU DIE TODAY 'KING OF THE QUINCIES' ".

POV change Juha Bach

'Teens are so melodramatic' Juha Bach thought as he strolled to confront his sworn enemies. He was a calculating man he never allowed himself to lose composure. Despite his calm his mind wracked itself for a path to maintain his power.

(For those not up to date on the manga Juha basically steals souls to maintain his five senses)

Despite having taken the power of all his subordinates as well as the most of the souls in soul society it was still not enough. Even now with the power to face six of the most powerful shinigami to ever live he still could feel his power slipping away It seemed that only the act of a true god could save him or something with the power of one such as the soul king. 'That's It!' Juha though it was so simple all he needed to do was rip the soul king's power away from him and he would finally be whole again.

'But how to defeat the royal guard?' Juha thought he was proud but not stupid he knew he did not have the power necessary to defeat them but perhaps the six shinigami beating down his door did. He walked outside and before anyone had a chance to do anything he began to make there power his own in no time at all he had wiped out all the allies of our half blood quincy hero.

POV Change third person

As Juha tried to steal ichigo's power he learned just how great it was. Juha was having trouble manipulating it because of its density. "TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME FUCK FACE" Ichigo shouted as he rushed forward and impaled Juha with his Zangetsus and used his quincy abilities to take his friends power back. The two fluctuating powers tore threw the soul society destroying buildings upturning earth causing mass destruction in general.

Scene Change

The soul king was meditating as he tried to remedy the damage to the worlds balance. He searched for something anything to help him in this. Then nhe came upon the struggle between his favorite shinigami and Juha Bach he noticed it had caused a rip in spacetime. 'This is the way' he thought he would send his champion back in time and have him prepare the forces ahead of time.

He used his power to throw Ichigo back through 200 years back in time but because of Juha's strong hold on ichigo's energy he was sent as well. "God speed Ichigo" the final words the soul king uttered as the world crashed down around him.

**So what did you think review and tell me myriads upon myriads out!**


	2. Beginning before it began

**Enjoy**

As ichigo and Juha where thrown threw centuries there power flaired. Ichigo's power sustained his physical body. However the void into which they were cast worsened Juha's condition he lost power at a rate he would never have previously imagined. This allowed Ichigo to reclaim all his power as well as a portion his friends even Juha Bach's power. Before Ichigo could take all the power he saw Juha Bach scream and dissolve into nothing. What he did not see however was Juha Bach fire one final arrow toward there destination.

Eventually the rift let out and Ichigo found himself getting familiar with the dirt of the 80th district zaraki. Some idiot shouted at him "I'm walking here you Idiot watch where you're going do you want to fight." Ichigo was content to ignore him for a moment as he enjoyed some feeling of success as he thought the fight with Juha was over. "What are you doing there is still a fight to fight!" the plus said when Ichigo didn't get up to answer his challenge for a fight. Unfortunately for this plus this made Ichigo take notice of his situation he was in. Tons of plusses around him familiar spirit pressures nowhere near as strong as they should be.

There could only be one explanation as unreasonable as it was he had been sent to make sure that Juha Bach was defeated without taking the world with him in the process. It was like the nameless plus said there was a fight to fight. Therefore Ichigo was going to take it out on him seeing as he didn't know what time period it was but was sure it was before he was introduced to soul society he was going to need to ditch his shihakusho and get new clothes and this jerk had practically offered his."

Ichigo rounded on the unruly plus "Strip." he comanded "Look I dont know what type of weird crazy your into but its not happening weirdo!" the rude plus commented unnecessarily load. Having his sexuality questioned did nothing to brighten Ichgo's mood he took a few steps toward the plus before he restated his comand his looming figure intimidating the plus he said "Strip." realizing he probably couldn't beat Ichigo in a fight he tried another tactic. "Look you really don't wanna rape me I'm ugly you could do s-" was as far as he got before Ichigo knocked him out with a quick jab to the face.

After that he burned his shihakusho as to not arose suspicion about why an extra one was floating around he also left the now nude plus in the middle of the street. He would need to survive until the time the shinigami made there rounds for the spirit sensitive to join the academy. "Alright maggots line up shinigami coming through!" It appeared to be Ichigo's lucky day selection day was today but with his luck he didn't hold his breathe he would probably have to deal with some crappy instructor.

**So what did you think also would you like short chapters and quick updates or long chapters and slow updates. well Myriads upon Myriads out. Next time on S.T.P.A.S.A. Ichigo's test. In light of new information I made sure to include the proper number of district zaraki. As for any who may be confused about the discrepancy of power between the way Juha normally takes power and the way he does within this story. The ability to absorb which I describe is the ability desplayed by Quilge Opie. **

**He not only broke down a hollow to spirit particles he also absorbed it. I believe it only stands to reason thet as the king of quincy Juha can do something similar if not more advance. Considering that Quilge did this to a hollow who's energy is supposed to be fatal to a quincy I believe that makes my use of it more believable. Even if not this is my story and in it Juha possesses these abilities.**


End file.
